Black Spot
by Eclipse Chu
Summary: [Chap 2 & 3 update] Luhan yang menolak untuk di jodohkan oleh orangtua nya, menerima usulan kedua sahabatnya mengunjungi suatu tempat dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. /HunHan /EXO /DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Black Spot**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber**** : All cast are belong to the parent and themselves **

**but the story is ****Mine!**

**Warning**** : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, Typo(s) berserakan, OOC, Cerita pasaran, DLDR.**

**Summary****: Luhan yang menolak untuk di jodohkan oleh **

**Orangtuanya, menerima usulan kedua sahabatnya**

**Mengunjungi suatu tempat dan akhirnya**

**Menemukan sesuatu yang**

**Tak terduga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH & PLAGIARISME**

**AND DON'T BE A SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan, seorang namja tampan dan cantik sekaligus saat melihat wajahnya mengalami sebuah bencana besar dalam hidup sempurnanya.

Sempurna? Tentu saja!

Di umur 26 tahunnya, dia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar dan terkenal.

Wajah tampan sekaligus cantik, pekerjaan mapan, kepintaran yang tak perlu diragukan lagi, dan kemampuan berbisnis yang mumpuni, bukankah semuanya sempurna.

Namun di balik semua kesempurnaan yang dia miliki, semua orang tahu seperti apa seorang Luhan yang sebenar nya.

Namja arogan, dingin, kaku, tidak mau kalah dalam hal apapun dan senang mendominasi dalam segala hal. Dan dia paling tidak suka di kekang, karena namja itu menyukai kebebasan.

Dengan segala sikap egois dan kesempurnaan nya, membuat banyak orang memuja sekaligus membencinya di saat yang sama. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak pernah di ambil pusing olehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan hanya karena sebuah perjodohan, dia harus memutar otak pintar nya agar bisa keluar dari kata mengerikan tersebut secepatnya.

Karena seorang Luhan tidak suka di atur apalagi memiliki sebuah komitmen yang bernama pernikahan, yang akan mengikatnya dan merantai kebebasan yang selama ini dia sukai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan!" Ugh, lagi-lagi suara mak lampir itu menjerit memanggil nama nya, padahal dirinya ingin makan siang dengan tenang.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?!" mak lampir itu mendelik di depan Luhan, tangan nya geram ingin melempar garpu yang berada di tangan kirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak menjawab perkataannya dan dengan santai tetap makan tanpa menghiraukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kali ini jangan mengelak lagi Luhan, kau harus segera menemui calon pendamping hidupmu secepatnya" dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Dan tidak ada penolakan dengan seribu satu alasan mu itu lagi" suaranya naik satu oktaf melihat Luhan ingin membantahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, aku tidak mau di jodohkan!"

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan seperti keinginan konyol dari si tua bangka itu, dan aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai bukan karena perjodohan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perjodohan akan dibatalkan dengan satu syarat, kau harus bisa membawa kekasihmu ke depan kami akhir pekan ini".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu dimana letak salahnya? Bukankah bagus kau di jodohkan, lagipula kau sendiri juga tidak memiliki kekasih"

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" tolak Luhan mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa? Memangnya calon mu itu jelek ya?" Benar, itu dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah Lu, yang dikatakan Kai memang benar kau juga sudah memiliki segalanya jadi wajar saja jika menikah bukan?"

"Aiissh! Sudahlah lebih baik kalian membantuku untuk keluar dari perjodohan gila ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh... sssshhh... mulut muhh... nikmat sayanghh"

"Sshh... namja pucathh... siapahh... eungghh... namahh muhhh... ahhh~" kembali desahan itu terdengar, bahkan Luhan tidak perduli jika ada yang mendengar suaranya.

**.**

"Sehun, namaku Sehun"

CUP~

"_You want me to fuck you hard, baby_?"

"_Yes, fuck me hard Hunniehh~"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong^^**

**Ketemu lagi dengan Yue yang membawa ff terbaru dengan pair HunHan pastinya. Hm, iya Yue tahu kok kalau ff ICTU itu belum di lanjut abisnya belum dapat ilham (?). tapi tenang aja ntar kalau udah dapat pencerahan bakal di lanjut lagi kok /digaplokreaders.**

**Sebenarnya ini salah satu ff HunHan project baru yang seharus nya di post setelah ff vampire nya tamat alis end. Namun berhubung tangan nya udah gatal pengen ngepost, maka dengan segala pertimbangan yang rumit (?) maka ff ini lah yang di publish^^**

**Jadi gimana dengan prolog di atas? Menarik kah? Anehkah? Membosankan kah? Atau yang lain nya lagi? Silahkan tuang pendapat readers-nim semua di kotak review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / DELETE ?**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Black Spot**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber**** : All cast are belong to the parent and themselves **

**but the story is ****Mine!**

**Warning**** : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, Typo(s) berserakan, OOC, Cerita pasaran, DLDR.**

**Summary****: Luhan yang menolak untuk di jodohkan oleh **

**Orangtuanya, menerima usulan kedua sahabatnya**

**Mengunjungi suatu tempat dan akhirnya**

**Menemukan sesuatu yang**

**Tak terduga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH & PLAGIARISME**

**AND DON'T BE A SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah Luhan bayangkan dalam hidupnya, bagaimana mungkin makan siang di rumah nya yang seharusnya berjalan tenang menjadi menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

"Luhan!" Ugh, lagi-lagi suara mak lampir itu menjerit memanggil nama nya karena dirinya makan siang dengan tenang.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?!" mak lampir itu mendelik di depan Luhan, tangan nya geram ingin melempar garpu yang berada di tangan kirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak menjawab perkataannya dan dengan santai tetap makan tanpa menghiraukannya.

Tangan Luhan menyambar air putih di dekatnya dan meminum nya sampai tandas. Dia mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet, dan menatap lelaki paruh baya yang hanya bisa geleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan si wanita dan Luhan.

"Aku selesai, aku berangkat ke kantor lagi. Nanti malam aku pulang terlambat" Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara menyebalkan itu lagi.

Si wanita menatap Luhan gemas, karena dia buru-buru menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan kembali ke kantor. Selalu seperti ini jika dia sudah mulai membahas sesuatu, "Pokok nya umma tidak mau tahu Luhan, besok malam kita harus menemui mereka!"

Perkataannya sukses membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya garang. "Kali ini jangan mengelak lagi Luhan, kau harus segera menemui calon pendamping hidupmu secepatnya" dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Dan tidak ada penolakan dengan seribu satu alasan mu itu lagi" suaranya naik satu oktaf melihat Luhan ingin membantahnya. "Umma hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu chagi, jadi turuti keinginan umma ne?"

Wanita yang bernama Tan Heechul itu mengelus kepala Luhan dengan sayang, dia tahu anak tunggalnya ini pasti sulit menerima perjodohan ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Luhan menepis tangan mmma nya –yang sering di panggil mak lampir- dari kepalanya, dia mendengus sebal. "Bukan kah selama ini aku selalu menuruti semua keinginan umma dan appa?" matanya menatap nyalang ke arah umma dan ke appa nya yang menatap dia dari meja makan sana.

Sungguh, dia adalah seorang anak yang penurut. Tapi untuk sekali ini saja dia tidak ingin kehidupannya di atur lagi oleh orang tuanya terutama sang umma. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan seperti keinginan konyol dari si tua bangka itu, dan aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai bukan karena perjodohan"

Ummanya melengos kesal mendengar perkataan kejam dari anaknya tentang Appa dari suaminya, yah walaupun mertua itu memang sudah tua. "Jaga mulutmu Luhan" Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah Luhan, jangan membantah ucapan umma mu lagi. Besok malam kita akan menemui dan makan malam dengan keluarga mereka" entah sejak kapan appa nya –Tan Hangeng- sudah berada di samping umma nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau di jodohkan!" dengan keras kepala Luhan masih menolak keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

Kembali sang umma melotot sebal karena di bantah, sedangkan appa nya hanya mengelus bahu sang istri agar lebih sabar menghadapi sikap Luhan yang keras kepala.

Luhan dan umma nya masih setia saling melempar deathglare andalan mereka masing-masing, dengan maksud untuk saling mengintimidasi dan akhirnya tidak ada yang menang dalam adu argumen mereka yang di mulai sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Haah

Sungguh, Hangeng bosan melihat perdebatan antara istrinya yang cerewet ini dengan anak nya Luhan namja yang memiliki wajah baby face yang cantik. Bahkan saking cantiknya berhasil mengalahkan seorang Seohyun –yeoja anak tetangga mereka yang cantik.

Tapi jangan pernah mengatakannya cantik secara langsung, karena Luhan si namja cantik pecinta rusa itu akan mengamuk jika mendengarnya.

Bahkan kemarin Kai sahabat sekaligus bawahan Luhan di kantor babak belur di hajarnya, karena kelepasan mengatakan jika Luhan sangat cantik.

Heechul melipat tangannya didepan dada, bibir merahnya meyunggingkan sebuah senyuman atau tepatnya seringaian begitu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Baik, umma tidak akan memaksa mu untuk menerima perjodohan ini"

Entah kenapa bukannya merasa lega, Luhan justru merasa sebuah tanda bahaya dikepalanya berbunyi keras kala melihat seringaian ummanya. "Jinjja?" sebelah alis Hangeng terangkat heran dengan ucapan istrinya.

Padahal sebulan yang lalu dia semangat sekali agar Luhan mau dijodohkan sesuai dengan keinginan Baba nya, yang pernah mengikat janji dengan temannya dulu agar cucu pertama mereka akan dinikah kan.

Mungkin bukan karena perjodohannya sih yang membuat seorang Heechul semangat, tapi karena melihat calon besan nya yang merupakan salah satu sahabatnya semasa kuliah dulu. Dunia memang sempit.

"Hm" Heechul mengangguk semangat, sementara Luhan masih waspada. Hei, dia sangat tahu kelakuan umma nya yang cantik namun licik ini.

Luhan pura-pura terlihat antusias dan kecurigaannya terbukti saat umma nya kembali membuka suara.

"Perjodohan akan dibatalkan dengan satu syarat, kau harus bisa membawa kekasihmu ke depan kami akhir pekan ini" tuh kan, apa Luhan bilang! Umma nya memang licik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kai saling berpandangan heran, melihat tingkah atasan mereka alias Luhan yang seperti gosokan di dalam kantornya. Luhan terus mondar-mandir kesana kemari sambil bergumam 'Ottokhae' berulang-ulang dan sesekali menjambak rambut madunya frustasi.

Padahal sehabis jam kerja di kantor mereka berdua ingin mengajak sahabat sekaligus Presdir dari HanChul corporation ini pergi hangout bersama.

Namun malah pemandangan ini yang mereka dapat, Luhan yang sibuk mondar-mandir seperti gosokan dan mengabaikan keberadaan mereka berdua.

Aissh, Kai pusing melihatnya. "Hei Luhan, kau kenapa sih?" jika jam kerja berakhir baik Baekhyun dan Kai memang memanggil Luhan tanpa embel-embel sajangnim.

Luhan berhenti bergerak karena bahu nya di tepuk seseorang, "Eh? Sejak kapan kalian berdua disini?"

Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam kantor Luhan sambil menyilangkan kakinya, Kai dan Luhan duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Dirimu kenapa lagi sih Lu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Kai juga ikut memperhatikan Luhan yang kembali menampakkan wajah frustasinya.

"Aku dijodohkan dan umma memaksa ku untuk bertemu mereka akhir minggu ini" Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai.

"Hmmfftt!" Kai dan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan tawa, karena Luhan mendelik sadis pada mereka.

Haah! Hanya karena perjodohan dan seorang Luhan pusing seperti ini, jelas sekali bukan gaya seorang Luhan. "Lalu dimana letak salahnya? Bukankah bagus kau di jodohkan, lagipula kau sendiri juga tidak memiliki kekasih"

Mendengar pernyataan Kai, dengan gemas Luhan mencubit mesra (?) perut berabs nya Kai membuat pria berkulit eksotik itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Yak! Lu, Appo~" ujar Kai sambil mengusap-usap perut nya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum puas melihat Kai kesakitan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, kenapa sikap sajangnim mereka yang angkuh, sombong, arogan dan dingin ini dengan orang lain bisa kekanakan jika bersama dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah Lu, yang dikatakan Kai memang benar kau juga sudah memiliki segalanya jadi wajar saja jika menikah bukan?" sial, kenapa teman-temannya malah berada di pihak Umma nya sih.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, dia memandang serius Baekhyun dan Kai bergantian. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" tolak Luhan mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa? Memangnya calon mu itu jelek ya?" menurut Kai mungkin saja Luhan menolak karena calonnya itu jelek atau aneh barangkali.

Jelas pikiran yang melintas barusan di kepala Kai adalah hal yang luar biasa, jika hal itu memang benar terjadi.

Benar, itu dia. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa calon nya itu, karena setiap kali Heechul menyinggung tentang perjodohan maka dengan senang hati Luhan menghindar.

"Sebenarnya aku belum pernah mellihatnya jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya" jawab Luhan acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Pletak!

"Kau ini belum tahu seperti apa dia tapi sudah menolak" Baekhyun memberikan jitakan sayang nya di kepala Luhan, membuat namja bermata rusa itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aiissh! Sudahlah lebih baik kalian membantuku untuk keluar dari perjodohan gila ini" dan Baekhyun serta Kai hanya menyeringai menatap Luhan yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan terbeliak kaget, dirinya terus menyangkal jika di depannya saat ini terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang... err, menggoda?

Kai dan Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan melihat ekspresi Luhan yang biasa nya dingin dan tak bersahabat jika di kantor, berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget dan tergoda menatap lapar ke arah panggung mini di depan mereka.

"Jangan lupa hapus air liur mu yang hampir menetes Lu~" Luhan menatap sengit ke arah Kai yang terkekeh sehabis menggodanya.

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas minuman beralkohol pada Luhan, mata sipit Baekhyun masih tetap mengikuti pertunjukkan di panggung tersebut. "Tidak menyesalkan kami ajak kemari?" Baekhyun meneguk minuman dalam gelasnya.

"Dari mana kalian tahu tempat ini?" mata rusanya menatap Kai yang duduk tepat disebelah kirinya.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dari seorang kenalan, bukankah tempat ini menakjubkan?" matanya kembali menatap seorang namja yang masih meliukkan badannya dengan erotis mengikuti lagu yang mengalun.

Pendangan Luhan kembali memperhatikan para _Dancer _yang masih beraksi di panggung mini itu dengan seksama. "Yeah, memang menakjubkan" Luhan akui tempat ini luar biasa.

Kai dan Baekhyun mengusulkan Luhan kemari untuk melarikan diri dari perjodohan konyol kakeknya –menurut Luhan- agar bisa melepas penat dan sedikit bersenang-senang.

'Black Spot Club' itulah nama tempat ketiga namja itu menghabiskan waktu malam mereka. Menenggak minuman beralkohol, menikmati para pria tampan yang berseliweran, dan juga pertunjukkan kecil setiap kamis malam yang mampu menggoda iman.

Bar ini bukan tempat biasa, ini adalah bar khusus untuk mereka yang mengalami penyimpangan seksual atau biasa di sebut orang dengan istilah _Gay_.

Jika biasanya para bar sejenis menawarkan para 'uke' manis dan menggoda kepada para pelanggannya, maka tempat ini justru berbeda. Mereka menawarkan para 'seme' tampan yang menggoda iman.

Berhubung bar ini menyediakan para seme, maka bisa dipastikan pelanggan yang datang adalah para uke.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai? Apa dia sudah berubah dari seme menjadi uke? Dalam mimpimu kawan.

"Ugh, PCY sangat tampan" Baekhyun menatap intens seorang namja tinggi, bermata bulat dan juga bertelinga peri sedang menari meliukkan badannya. Baekhyun menelan saliva nya susah payah, kala melihat sebulir keringat mengalir dari dahi PCY turun ke leher dan ke dadanya hingga ke AH! Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"PCY?" Luhan kembali melihat Kai yang asik mengobrol dengan bartender di belakang mereka. Namja bername tag 'DKS' itu terlihat tertawa kecil karena Kai sibuk menggodanya sedari tadi.

Telinga Kai yang masih bagus mendengar ucapan Luhan, jadi dia mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar dari si bartender manis ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"PCY itu salah satu seme dancer yang ada disana" jarinya menunjuk ke arah salah satu dari tiga disana, tepatnya ke arah namja bersurai hitam, bertubuh jangkung, yang baru melepas coret merobek kaus putih tipis yang dia kenakan dengan gerakan menggoda.

Gara-gara gerakan merobek kaus yang dikenakannya, seketika para uke yang menonton disana pun terpekik heboh. Termasuk Baekhyun yang berteriak paling kencang di sebelah kanan Luhan. "Kyaaaaa! PCY you're mine!" Kai dan Luhan terpaksa menutup telinga mereka agar selamat dari teriakan nyaring Baekhyun.

Dasar uke stres! umpat Luhan kesal karena telinga nya berdenging mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

**Glup!**

Luhan kembali menelan salivanya berat ketika matanya bertemu pandang sekilas dengan seorang seme dancer yang posisinya berada di tengah.

Mata tajam itu bertemu pandang sekilas dengan mata rusa Luhan, membuat sesuatu bergejolak tak stabil di dada kirinya. Luhan kembali melihat tubuh ketiga seme dancer itu di guyur air dari atas, menambah kesan seksi dan menggoda yang semakin meningkat drastis.

Wajah stoic, mata elang, rahang tegas, kulit putih susu, perut berabs nya dan jangan lupakan aura dingin yang menguar semakin membuat fantasi liar Luhan menjadi-jadi.

Luhan mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya berada di bawah kukungan namja tampan itu, melumat bibir tipis menggoda itu, kemudian bibir sexy itu mulai menjamah setiap inci kulit nya dan membuat karya kissmark dan meleguh nikmat saat penisnya-

"Bravo! Aku akan membawa mereka ke sini" Baekhyun melesat ke arah belakang panggung meninggalkan Luhan yang mengerjapkan mata nya kaget.

-dikulum menggunakan mulut hangatnya! Sial karena kebanyakan berfantasy liar, pertunjukkan sudah selesai dan astaga celana Luhan sedikit menggembung karena pikiran mesumnya.

"Kai, aku ke toilet dulu ya" Luhan melesat ke kamar mandi setelah Kai mengangguk dan kembali mengobrol dengan si bartender yang wajahnya merona.

Luhan masuk ke dalam salah bilik toilet paling ujung, untungnya toilet sedang sepi jadi dia bisa bebas. Sedikit tergesa Luhan menurunkan celana levisnya beserta dalamannya hingga sebatas Lutut dan menghadap ke arah closet.

Jari lentiknya mulai mengurut pelan penisnya yang hard karena fantasi liarnya, "Mmmhh... ouugh!...Eunggh" kepala Luhan mendongak dengan mata terpejam, menikmati urutannya di penis yang semakin cepat.

Dia membayangkan jika namja tadi yang tidak dia ketahui nama nya sedang mengulum penisnya saat ini. "Eungh... sssshhh... mulut muhh... nikmat sayanghh" tangannya semakin cepat memanjakan penis nya.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mendesahkan nama namja tinggi tadi, namun dia tidak tahu jadi dia hanya bisa mendesah liar saja saat ini.

"Sshh... namja pucathh... siapahh... eungghh... namahh muhhh... ahhh~" kembali desahan itu terdengar, bahkan Luhan tidak perduli jika ada yang mendengar suaranya.

Perutnya terasa mengejang, Luhan tahu jika dia semakin mendekati klimaks maka tangannya bekerja semakin cepat mengocok penisnya sendiri dan "Sehun, namaku Sehun" mata nya yang semula terpejam nikmat seketika terbuka lebar, tangannya juga berhenti masih menggengam penisnya yang tegang dan menoleh ke arah kanan dimana suara lain itu berasal.

Dan astaga! Dia disini, namja yang membuat Luhan horny dan memergokinya sedang onani sambil membayangkannya.

Wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa centi, napas hangat Sehun menerpa wajah Luhan membuat libido Luhan kembali naik drastis.

Mulut Luhan terbuka sedikit, dia kaget setengah mati.

Bagaimana caranya namja ini bisa masuk, saat kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu ternyata pintu nya terbuka sedikit. Sepertinya Luhan lupa menutupnya rapat serta menguncinya, membuat dia ketahuan sedang bermain solo.

Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Luhan, karena malu, senang dan tertunda hasratnya. Namja tampan berkulit pucat bernama Sehun itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan.

Tangan kanan Sehun menutup pintu bilik dan menguncinya, tubuhnya yang berada di belakang Luhan semakin merapat saat tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Luhan. Tangan kanan nya memegang dagu Luhan dan menariknya wajahnya mendekat.

CUP~

Bibir tipis Sehun mengecup dan melumat sedikit bibir bawah Luhan yang terbuka, manis pikirnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Sehun berbisik dengan suara rendah dan serak, "_You want me to fuck you hard, baby_?" dan diakhiri dengan jilatan seduktif Sehun di telinganya, membuat Luhan bergidik geli.

"_Yes, fuck me hard Hunniehh~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Haaiiiiii, jumpa lagi dengan Yue si author gaje, aneh, plin-plan tapi paling kece badai sedunia dan juga paling keren cetar membahana badai menggelora sampai ke Korea /plakk/**

**Mian jika TBC menyerang ff ini, karena memang udah di rancang sedemikian rupa sama Yue….. Hohohohoho /ketawa evil/ mari kita balas review nya chingu.**

**~Oh Ailu: **Ini udah di lanjut ya^^

**~Lisnana1: **Udah, jangan lupa review lagi ne^^

**~Urushibara Puterrizme: **Gomawo, udah di lanjut chingu^^

**~Maya witch06: **Ehehhe, gomawo… kalo kaga berdebar hati nya metong donk^^

**~Irna lee 96: **Ini udah di lanjut ya sayang^^

**~Lulurara: **Sip, ini udah di lanjut^^

**~RZHH 261220: **Oke sip udah di Tbc nih sesuai permintaan^^

**~N13zelf: **Semoga bukan kena penyakit akut karena HunHan yah^^

**~XOXOChikaLee: **Gomawo, semoga gak kecewa dgn chap perdana nya ne^^

**~Afifahnur914: **Huahahahha….. mank nya ada makhluk astral bikin merinding^^

**~Novey: **Makasih karena masih sabar menunggu, kalo untuk ending masih jauh kan ini masih awalnya^^

**~Syakilashine: **Gomawo, tenang udah di lanjutkan kok^^

**~Rofikohs55: **Ahahahha…. Ini udah di lanjut mian kalo belum bisa fast update^^

**~Mufidz: **Ini udah di next, gomawo^^

**~Selured15: **Udah di lanjut chingu^^

**~Sehyu: **Gomawo, mian belum bisa fast update^^

**~Junia angel 58: **Udah di lanjut, gomawo udah mau mampir^^

**~Leona838: **Udah di lanjut ne^^

**~Guest: **Udah di lanjut ya dedek, untuk NC masih belum ada di chap ini. Kalo mau tambah merinding baca nya di dekat freezer ya^^

**~Narahunhan: **Ahahaha…. Jangan di banting lepi nya kasihan atuh^^

**~0312luLuEXOtics: **Ahahahhaha… eonni yadong nih. Sama-sama eonni^^

**~Niesha sha: **Gomawo udah mau nunggu, tetap review ne^^

**~Niesha sha: **Ini udah di lanjut ya^^

**~Rizkyhandayani89: **Udah di lanjuuuuuut^^

**~Jong Ahn: **Yups baru prolog nya kemarin, tapi ini episode perdana nya^^

.

.

.

Mind to RnR again?

~Yue m00nlight~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tittle : Black Spot**

**Author : Eclipse Chu**

**Pair : Hunhan**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All cast are belong to themselves, parents, and god.**

**But this story is mine!**

**Warning : Yaoi! Boy x Boy, GS for some cast, Typo(s), Cerita pasaran, DLDR.**

**Summary : Luhan yang menolak untuk di jodohkan oleh**

**Orangtuanya, menerima usulan kedua sahabatnya**

**Mengunjungi suatu tempat dan akhirnya**

**Menemukan sesuatu yang **

**Tak terduga.**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Sebagai permintaan maaf karena tertidur sangat lama, ff ini langsung di update dua chapter sekaligus dan di saran kan untuk membaca chapter sebelum nya. Juga sebagai tanda kalau Yue bakalan aktif kembali di ffn dan akan melanjut kan kembali ff yang terbengkalai selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyeringai, namja cantik yang sedari tadi menjadi incaran nya sudah memberi dia ijin untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-'iya.

"As your wish baby" ujar Sehun sambil menjilat dan mengulum telinga luhan.

Ugghh sial, entah kenapa mendengar suara serak dan berat itu membuat Luhan semakin horny.

Tangan Sehun yang semula dan masih memegang junior milik Luhan mulai bergerak, memberi urutan pelan yang sukses membuat si empu menggelinjang geli dan nikmat.

"Eunghh…" Luhan meleguh nikmat, tangan tersebut bekerja dengan amat sangat baik walau pelan dan menyiksa.

'_Bahkan suara nya begitu merdu' _batin Sehun tanpa sadar.

Semakin lama Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangan nya memanjakan junior Luhan, Sehun ingin segera pindah tempat dan melakukan _one night stand _dengan namja cantik ini.

Kalian tahu bukan jika sekarang Sehun merasa sesak di bagian selangkangan nya? Ahh ini semua karena suara namja cantik yang melakukan onani dengan membayangkan diri nya.

Padahal tadi dia ke toilet ini karena toilet khusus pegawai sedang rusak dan kalian tahu apa yang dia temukan?

Seekor rusa cantik yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal.

Mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntungan Sehun karena menemukan si cantik yang dia belum ketahui nama nya dan juga mempunyai ketertarikan khusus seperti dia.

Apa Sehun baru saja mengatakan dia mempunyai ketertarikan khusus dengan Luhan?

Jawaban nya adalah ya.

Apa Sehun baru saja mengatakan jika ini hari keberuntungan nya?

Maka jawaban nya tentu saja tidak!

Tunggu kenapa jawaban nya tidak? Bukan kah harus nya ya? Itu karena

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar di dalam saku otomatis membuat si empu membuka mata yang semula terpejam nikmat karena _service_ tangan dari Sehun.

Getaran ponsel itu juga menghancurkan semua khayalan Sehun.

Ponsel terkutuk! Padahal Sehun baru saja membayangkan bagaimana diri nya berada di atas si namja cantik, mengukung nya dengan kedua tangan.

Dalam keadaan naked tentu saja, saling berbagi ciuman panas, membuat si mungil yang cantik ini mendesah erotis karena lubang nya di hajar habis-habisan oleh Sehun.

Dan tentu saja meneriakan nama Sehun pasca klimaks nya entah yang keberapa.

Kalian tentu tahu jika Sehun tidak akan puas dengan satu ronde saja.

Tapi sayang nya semua angan Sehun terpaksa berhenti ketika Luhan sudah mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat nya apalagi Luhan juga melihat _'Evil Mom calling'_

Luhan segera berdiri tegak karena sebelumnya dia menyandar di tubuh Sehun yang memeluk nya dari belakang.

Karena gerakan itu juga junior nya yang berada di tangan Sehun terlepas, membuat pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat itu kesal.

Siapa yang menelpon sehingga mengganggu 'kegiatan' mereka.

Luhan berdehem sebentar setelah mengabaikan kan gerutuan tidak jelas dari Sehun, entah kenapa mengetahui umma nya yang menelpon semua gairah Luhan lenyap tak bersisa.

"Yeoboseo" dari sini Luhan bisa mendengar umma nya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"_Yak! Rusa nakal! Kenapa kau belum pulang hah?!_" terpaksa Luhan menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinga begitu mendengar lengkingan menyakitkan yang mungkin bisa merusak gendang telinga nya.

Bahkan Sehun saja bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan tersebut, yah walau dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada rusa yang dibawa dalam percakapan Luhan.

"Aku sedang ada urusan di luar" jawab Luhan santai setelah mendekatkan kembali ponsel nya.

"_Urusan apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau pergi ke club malam lagi Luhan_" oke kali ini Heechul bisa berkata dengan nada tenang.

"Yang jelas bukan urusan mu dan hei memang apa masalah nya jika aku pergi ke club malam hah?" Luhan mendengus kesal entah kenapa umma nya yang evil itu selalu saja ikut campur.

"Pulang sekarang juga ini sudah larut malam" setelah itu Luhan bisa mendengar suara pria yang sudah pasti ayah nya sedang berbicara sesuatu. "Kau harus berkemas sekarang juga Luhan, karena besok pagi-pagi sekali kau dan ayah mu akan berangkat ke China" sambung Heechul.

"Heem baiklah aku pulang sekarang" ujar Luhan santai sebelum otak cerdas nya memproses sesuatu tentang CHINA?!

"MWO?! CHINA?! WHAT THE HE-" Luhan terpaksa membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan menggunakan tangan.

Hei walaupun dia kesal dengan umma nya bukan berarti Luhan suka mengumpati nya.

Heechul mendengus kesal dari sana, telinga masih cukup baik untuk mendengar bahwa Luhan hampir saja mengeluarkan umpatan nya.

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik pulang sekarang dan berkemas! Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut tanya saja pada appa mu bye!_" Heechul mematikan sambungan telepon nya setelah sedikit berlebay ria.

Luhan menatap tidak percaya ponsel di tangan nya, ughh sial seingat nya dia tidak ada janji apapun pergi ke China bersama appa nya.

"Hei, ada masalah?" Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah bingung Sehun.

Ya ampun seperti nya Luhan lupa jika Sehun masih ada disini sedari tadi.

Dengan cepat Luhan membalikkan badan nya kearah Sehun hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Setelah sebelum nya memasukan junior lemas nya ke celana dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Umm yeah aku harus pulang sekarang" kenapa Luhan jadi kaku begini.

Kemana pergi nya Luhan si namja arogan dan dingin?

Jelas terlihat jika Sehun kecewa mendengar ucapan Luhan tapi dia tentu saja tidak bisa memaksa namja cantik dengan mata seindah rusa ini kan untuk tinggal.

_Well_ sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja memaksa tapi melihat Luhan yang sepertinya punya urusan penting membuat Sehun tidak tega.

"Baiklah kurasa….juga begitu…emm nama mu?" astaga kenapa Sehun jadi salah tingkah seperti ini hanya untuk bertanya nama Luhan.

Seperti disadarkan Luhan langsung mengambil kartu nama nya dan menyerahkan kepada Sehun.

Sehun menatap kartu nama tersebut dan tebakan nya tidak meleset jika namja cantik ini punya jabatan tinggi di perusahaan.

Lagipula badan Luhan juga masih di balut baju kantoran.

"Luhan! Kau dimana?!" oke suara itu berasal dari luar bilik toilet yang hampir saja menjadi tempat Sehun dan Luhan bercinta.

Dan Luhan sangat hapal jika itu suara teman seperjuangan nya dalam hal bermesum ria alias Kim Kai.

Yah Kai terpaksa mencari Luhan begitu mendapat pesan dari ibu nya Luhan jika dia harus menyeret Luhan pulang sekarang juga.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Kai mengangkat bokong seksi nya beranjak ke toilet mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Jangan lupakan juga jika Kai harus meninggalkan bartender manis yang digoda nya sedari tadi.

"Kurasa aku harus keluar sekarang" ujar Luhan memecah keheningan.

Sehun mengangguk dengan terpaksa dan memberi jalan agar Luhan segera keluar.

Luhan bisa melihat jika Kai langsung menghela napas lega begitu melihat dirinya keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet.

"Kau tahu jika umma mu baru saja menyuruh ku mengantar mu pulang" Kai mendekati Luhan yang sedang berkaca di depan westafel.

"Hm" Luhan masih merapikan penampilannya sebentar sebelum melihat pantulan Sehun di kaca westafel yang besar.

Seperti tidak saling mengenal baik Sehun maupun Luhan menatap acuh satu sama lain.

Sehun mencuci tangan nya di westafel sebelah Luhan, mata nya sesekali melirik Luhan yang merapikan rambut nya.

Kai menatap heran Sehun dan seperti nya namja berkulit tan itu tidak sadar jika Sehun keluar dari bilik yang sama dengan Luhan.

Sekarang Kai baru ingat jika namja berwajah stoic dan bekulit putih itu adalah salah satu penari yang tadi mereka tonton.

"Ayo pulang" Kai tersentak kaget mendengar Luhan kemudian mengejar namja rusa yang sudah keluar dengan cepat dari toilet.

Mata tajam itu mengamati pantulan dirinya di kaca, telihat tampan dan tentu saja memikat.

Kemudian sebaris nama yang sangat diingat nya 'Luhan' kembali datang dan membuat sebuah smirk mengerikan namun tampan mampir di bibir tipis nya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu Luhan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Black Spot ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmhhh….ahhhh" leguhan nikmat itu keluar di sela-sela pagutan panas nya.

Saliva mengalir dengan indah di dagu si mungil yang masih terus membelit lidah namja tinggi yang sedang memangku nya.

Namja tinggi melepas pagutan nya setelah merasa namja mungil itu kehabisan napas, kemudian lidah basah nya mulai bekerja di leher putih si mungil.

Membuat si mungil yang masih terengah mendongakkan kepala nya memberi akses lebih.

Namja tinggi tersebut menjilat, gigit kecil, dan menghisap kuat hingga membuat tanda merah keunguan yang begitu kontras di leher si namja mungil.

"Unghh channhh" desah si mungil sambil meremas rambut si namja yang baru di panggilnya Chan.

Namja tinggi itu masih meneruskan pekerjaan nya membuat kissmark sebanyak mungkin di leher si mungil sampai-

"Baek kita harus pulang sekarang" suara tegas Luhan terdengar dan di susul oleh Kai yang berjalan di belakang nya.

Baekhyun si namja mungil membuka mata nya dan menatap Luhan yang menatap nya datar dan Kai yang memberikan tatapan menggodanya.

"Haruskah kita pulang sekarang?" dengus Baekhyun kesal.

Melihat tatapan Luhan dan aura tidak enak yang menguar membuat namja penggila eyeliner itu mendesah kecewa.

Padahal baru saja dia dan Chanyeol bermesraan.

Chanyeol? Itu adalah nama asli dari dancer berinisial PCY atau Park Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap bergantian antara Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan bingung.

Kai? Dia sedang ke kasir untuk membayar minuman mereka.

Baekhyun segera turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di kursi dekat bartender incaran Kai yang tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang" Kai muncul setelah sempat menghilang. Dengan cepat Luhan meninggalkan club tersebut di iringi Baekhyun yang setelah sebelum nya berkata maaf tanpa suara kearah Chanyeol.

Yang di balas senyum simpul dari namja kelebihan kalsium tersebut.

Sementara Kai menyusul setelah memberikan kartu nama nya kepada bartender manis dan memberikan ciuman jauh nya yang berhasil membuat si bartender tersipu malu.

"Berikan aku minum hyung" suara agak serak itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol dan bartender manis yang di panggil hyung tadi.

"Dari mana saja?" Tanya si bartender setelah memberikan segelas minuman beralkohol sedang kepada Sehun.

Yah dia yang meminta minuman barusan.

"Toilet" Sehun meneguk minuman nya hingga habis.

"Aku tidak ingat jika dari sini ke toilet memerlukan waktu yang lama" sindir Chanyeol sambil melirik Sehun.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi karena Sehun masih diam dan kembali minum.

"Tentu saja" nada Sehun terdengar ceria membuat kedua temannya jadi penasaran.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya si bartender.

"Aku menemukan seekor rusa di toilet tadi Kyungsoo hyung"

Bartender yang di panggil Kyungsoo membulatkan mata nya yang memang sudah bulat, bagaimana mungkin ada seekor rusa di toilet.

"Panggil security agar mengeluarkan rusa tersebut" sahut Kyungsoo serius hingga membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun terbahak keras.

Hei, apa ada yang lucu dengan ucapannya.

Beberapa tamu yang kebetulan duduk dekat mereka hanya bisa merengut tidak suka karena tawa mereka.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, astaga teman mereka yang satu ini memang sangat polos.

"Maksud nya Sehun bukanlah rusa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo" jelas Chanyeol membuat bartender itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi bagaimana cerita nya kalian bisa bertemu?" Sehun tersenyum tipis mengingat pertemuan mereka tadi kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Namja itu menenggak kembali minumannya dan berdiri.

"Besok saja cerita nya aku mau pulang dan memberi laporan pada bos"

Sehun mengeluarkan kartu kredit nya dan memberikan pada Chanyeol "Besok kembalikan" kemudian namja itu keluar club sambil menyandang ransel hitam nya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya melihat para tamu yang kebanyakan berstatus uke menatap Sehun dengan lapar.

Well bagaimana tidak lapar jika mata mu di sajikan namja tinggi, berkulit putih dan tampan memakai kaos tipis yang mencetak samar bentuk tubuhnya.

Jangan lupakan juga wajah stoic dan mata tajam itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang menyesap kembali minuman nya setelah sempat terabaikan tadi.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya dan menghela napas panjang sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu begitu saja kyung"

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal sambil mengelap gelas.

"Kupikir aku sudah cukup umur untuk pulang tanpa pengasuh bayi" ucap Kyungsoo sarkastik.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum mengedarkan seluruh pandangan nya ke club yang tak pernah sepi.

Tubuh yang bergerak mengikuti irama, asap rokok, bau minuman, seks di mana saja dan tatapan nakal serta lapar yang tertuju padanya.

"Tentu saja aku harus disini untuk menjagamu" Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatap nya.

"Karena aku harus menjaga tunangan ku yang cantik ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja turun dari mobil sport nya, melangkahkan kaki nya kearah pintu yang langsung di buka oleh maid yang ada sambil membungkuk kan badannya.

Kaki itu terus melangkah hingga sampai di ruang tengah tempat di mana kedua orang tuanya sedang menonton.

Tapi bukannya berhenti Luhan terus saja melangkah hingga dia hampir menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya sebelum suara ibu nya terdengar.

"Ku pikir malam ini kau akan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan sempoyongan"

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya, dia bisa melihat wajah jengah Heechul dan Hangeng yang baru mematikan televisi.

"Dan kupikir itu juga sudah menjadi suatu hal yang biasa di rumah ini" sahut Luhan mendekat dan duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Heechul berdecih kesal karena jawaban putera nya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mabuk-mabukan ha? Tidak bosan apa? Atau itu cara mu untuk melupakan dia?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas sangat tahu jika ibu nya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kita berangkat ke China appa?" dari pada memperpanjang omongan tidak penting lebih baik jika Luhan bertanya alasan keberangkatan nya ke China.

Ayah nya tersenyum simpul sangat tahu jika Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang hampir mengenai topik sensitive.

"Kita akan menemui klien penting disana" jawab ayah nya santai.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuh nya di sofa, terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepala nya sekarang ini. Seperti kenapa dia tidak tahu tentang keberangkatan mendadak mereka?

Dan juga tadi sebelum memejamkan mata nya Luhan juga melihat ibu nya menyeringai.

Tunggu! Menyeringai?

Sial!

Dengan cepat luhan mendudukan dirinya sambil menatap tajam ibu nya yang masih menyeringai.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu" Hangeng tertawa pelan, ternyata insting anak nya cukup tajam dan cepat menganalisa situasi.

Mungkin itu juga sebabnya hingga menjadikan Luhan seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses.

Insting yang tajam dan ketepatan dalam menganalisa situasi di sekeliling nya.

Heechul dengan manja bersandar di dada bidang Hangeng, mengabaikan tatapan malas Luhan melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Kau akan menemui calon suami mu disana Luhan" See? Tenyata kecurigaan nya benar bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

Luhan mengacak rambut nya frustasi dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh nya di sofa kemudia kaki nya menendang-nendang udara seperti anak kecil. "Arrggghhh Damn!"

Kemudian dia berguling-guling layak nya anak kecil di sofa yang untung saja berukuran lebih besar dari tubuh nya. Jangan lupakan dia masih saja mengumpat tidak jelas.

Baik Hangeng maupun Heechul hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Luhan.

Ayolah kenapa dirinya bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan boneka hello kitty kesukaan nya? Padahal Luhan selalu mengatakan dengan lantang jika dirinya adalah seorang pria MANLY.

Pria MANLY yang memiliki koleksi boneka Hello Kitty.

Untuk kalimat terakhir itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang hanya keluarga nya saja yang mengetahui, ahh jangan lupakan juga dua sahabat nya.

"Appa~" oke Luhan benci sekali melakukan ini tapi jika ini bisa menyelamatkan nya dia harus mau untuk-

"Kau merengek? Cih seperti yeoja saja!" sindir Heechul pedas.

-merengek kepada appa nya.

Wajah Luhan kembali datar, padahal sebelumnya dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang dipelajari nya dari Baekhyun. Mata berkaca-kaca, mulut mencebik ke bawah dan wajah mengenaskan untuk mendukung aksi merengek nya yang malah di hancurkan ibu nya.

Hangeng beranjak dari sofa menuju ke kamar nya, dirinya sangat tahu jika sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang mulut tanpa akhir antara istri nya yang cantik namun evil dengan anak nya yang cantik namun selalu mengatakan diri nya manly.

"Aku ini MANLY umma!" teriak Luhan tidak terima.

Sementara Heechul hanya berdecih meremehkan, "Bagaimana mungkin dirimu manly sementara di kamar kau memiliki koleksi boneka hello kitty yang sangat banyak"

"Memang apa salahnya mengoleksi boneka itu?" Luhan memberikan deathglare terbaik nya.

"Hanya yeoja yang melakukan itu Luhan" hahaha kena kau Luhan batin Heechul tersenyum puas, apalagi reaksi Luhan hanya diam.

_Well _yang di katakan ibu nya benar tapi memang salah jika mengkoleksi hello kitty ayolah siapa juga yang tidak suka dengan kucing imut itu.

Luhan baru saja hendak membalas ucapan ibunya sampai Heechul kembali memotong ucapan nya dan membuat Luhan bungkam tanpa perlawanan.

"Kau juga mengkoleksi bokser berwarna pink dan bahkan ada juga yang bergambar hello kitty, jadi masih ingin bersikeras jika dirimu manly huh?"

Yeoja cantik yang menjadi ibu Luhan tertawa puas melihat wajah putera nya berlipat kesal dan bibir yang pout dengan imut.

Haah, andai saja dia ingat bagaimana cara mencetak anak seperti Luhan mungkin dia mau saja hamil lagi jika dia tidak lupa usia nya yang tidaklah muda dan kontrak kerja untuk film barunya.

Yah ibu Luhan ini berkerja sebagai seorang aktris, dan namanya cukup di perhitungkan di Korea karena acting nya yang memukau.

Luhan menghembuskan napas nya dengan kasar kemudian berdiri dan menatap ibu nya kesal.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui dia di China" menyerah Luhan beranjak ke kamar meninggalkan Heechul yang bersorak gembira.

Baru setengah jalan Luhan mendengar ibu nya berseru senang, "Semua perlengkapan untuk perjalanan ke China sudah umma kemas Lu! Oh ya ingat sayang nama orang yang akan kau temui adalah Cho Kyuhyun!"

Luhan pikir ibu nya sudah selesai namun kalimat terakhir ibu nya benar-benar mengesalkan hingga dia mengehentakkan kaki nya di lantai dengan keras.

"Dia sangat tampan jangan sampai air liur mu menetes Lulu dan dia sudah membeli boneka Hello Kitty untuk menambah koleksi mu sayang~"

Dan Luhan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut ibu nya menggunakan bokser Patrick milik Kai.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengeliat pelan saat cahaya matahari mulai mengusik tidur nya, matanya mengerjap imut beberapa kali dan dia mengacak pelan rambut nya dengan malas.

Mata rusa nya melirik sebentar kearah jam di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya, tenyata masih pagi batin nya sambil bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Selesai melepas semua pakaian nya Luhan segera menenggelamkan tubuh nya didalam bath up dan menyandarkan tubuh lelah nya sambil memejamkan mata.

Bagaimana tidak lelah jika sehabis perang mulut dalam artian beradu argument dengan ibu nya, tak lama kemudian dia harus berangkat dengan appa nya ke China.

Sesampainya disana hari sudah siang dan mereka langsung menuju hotel yang sebelumnya sudah di boking oleh orang kepercayaan appa nya.

Dan dalam acara makan siang itu Luhan bertemu dengan klien penting appa nya yang ternyata seorang pria berkewarganegaraan Korea bernama Jung Yunho.

Dia disana di temani oleh istri nya yang cantik bersama Jung Jaejoong yang memiliki senyum manis yang sangat berbanding jauh dengan umma nya.

Bukan nya bermaksud kurang ajar atau apa tapi Luhan memang jujur saat mengatakan jika mereka berdua yeoja yang sama cantik nya namun memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda.

Jaejoong dengan sifat tenang dan keibuan sementara Heechul ummanya dengan sifat evil dan cerewet yang selalu berhasil mengganggu luhan.

Awalnya acara makan itu hanya diisi dengan obrolan ringan tentang kehidupan kedua keluarga dan juga nostalgia.

Luhan juga baru tahu jika klien appa nya itu adalah sahabat semasa SHS dan juga mereka ada di China hanya karena ada urusan dengan kantor cabang mereka.

Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong itu aslinya tinggal di Korea.

Setidaknya makan siang mereka tidak terlalu membosan kan karena sesekali Luhan akan ikut andil dalam pembicaraan mereka sampai namja itu datang.

"Maaf aku terlambat" sesosok namja tinggi, tampan, kulit putih bergabung di meja mereka dengan setelan kantor nya yang rapi.

Semua yang ada disana tersenyum ramah dan Yunho menyuruh namja itu untuk duduk di sebelah Luhan yang memang kosong.

Luhan terus memperhatikan namja itu.

Sampai namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan dia. "Apa kau Luhan?" Tanya namja itu tersenyum ramah.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala nya.

Di kepala Luhan sekarang dia sedang menerka-nerka siapa pria yang duduk di sebelah nya ini.

"Nama ku Cho Kyuhyun" namja itu mengulurkan tangan nya kearah Luhan.

Tentu saja Luhan balas menjabat nya "Kau sudah tahu nama ku" ujar Luhan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam ayahnya.

Sepertinya sifat arogan Luhan tetap terbawa walau pun mereka berada di negara lain, untung saja Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap Luhan yang seenak nya.

Dalam hati, Luhan menilai Pria yang di bilang ibunya akan menjadi suami nya kelak.

Pertama, pria ini sudah nampak berumur tapi walaupun begitu tetap terlihat tampan.

Kedua, dia memiliki bentuk fisik yang sempurna. Tinggi, putih, mata tajam, rahang tegas, suara nya yang enak di dengar dan jangan lupa kaya.

Ketiga, kenapa dengan semua yang dia miliki namun dia belum menikah? Sifat nya juga ramah dinilai dari cara dia cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan ayah nya dan juga yang lain.

Lalu kenapa? Apa yang kurang?

Luhan sangat amat yakin jika banyak yeoja maupun namja di luar sana yang bersedia menjadi istri nya.

Kenapa dia memilih untuk dijodohkan?

Apa dia seorang workaholic seperti Luhan? Tapi jika itu alasan pasti masih banyak yang mau dengan nya.

"Bagaimana dengan anak mu Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hangeng setelah meneguk air putih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kabar nya baik walaupun sedikit nakal sekarang"

"Haha nama nya juga anak-anak" balas Hangeng sambil melirik Luhan.

BRUSHH!

"Uhuk uhuk" Luhan tersedak minuman nya mendengar obrolan mereka tentang anak, anak siapa? Kyuhyun punya anak? Dia seorang duda?

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir sambil menepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

Luhan berdehem beberapa kali, "Ne gwenchana" dan memberikan senyum tipisnya.

Semua menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Sial! jika Kyuhyun memang seorang duda jika kelak mereka menikah itu artinya dia akan menjadi ibu tiri? Ralat appa tiri?

Astaga! Demi seluruh koleksi eyeliner mahal milik Baekhyun, tidak pernah terlintas di kepala Luhan jika dia akan menikah dengan seorang duda.

Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa dia mau mengikuti perjodohan dengan Luhan.

Tapi kemana istri nya?

Meninggal? Bisa saja kan.

Berpisah? Apa alasan nya?

Atau….. ahhh sial jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh Luhan.

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja! Demi boneka Hello Kitty yang cantik dan imut di depan mata nya Luhan tidak akan-

Mata rusa nya mengerjap bingung melihat boneka berukuran sedang itu ada di atas meja tepat di depannya.

"Untuk mu Luhan, aku membeli nya tadi sebelum kemari" jelas Kyuhyun.

Melihat tingkah Luhan yang kebingungan dengan sangat imut, membuat Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas dan tertawa bersama yang lain.

"Astaga kau sangat manis Luhan" gemas nya membuat namja itu mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Appo~" rengek Luhan karena rambut nya yang sedikit berantakan dan juga pipinya yang di cubit Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha hari ini sangat menyenangkan karena ada anak mu Hangeng" ujar Yunho melirik Luhan yang memeluk boneka Hello Kitty itu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Benar, Luhan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan" tambah Jaejoong membuat Luhan tersipu malu.

Entah kenapa kalau Jaejoong yang memuji nya bisa membuat Luhan tersipu.

"Dan aku sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan nya" timpal Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Di genggam nya tanan kanan Luhan sambil menatap serius mata rusa Luhan.

"Aku beruntung mendapatkan namja seperti mu dan kuharap kita bisa terus bersama" ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Luhan merona apalagi namja tampan itu juga mengecup punggung tangan Luhan dengan lembut dan hormat.

Sepertinya usia dan status tidak menjadi masalah untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Anyyeong semua nya masih ada yang ingat dengan ff absurd bin abal-abal ini? Maaf atas keterlambatan update yang luar biasa lama ini. Karena ada berbagai alasan seperti pertama flashdisk tercinta yang rusak nggak bisa di buka sama sekali padahal si lepi udah sama adik yang tinggal jauh dari sini huhuhuhu. Jd harus ngetik ulang setiap cerita dari awal lagi.

Kedua, karena rutinitas yang full tersebut diriku capek hingga ke tulang dan susah dapat inspirasi untuk nulis atau pas dapat inspirasi tapi enggak ada waktu buat ngetik ide yang berseliweran di otak.

Ketiga, untuk Lilly mian kalau eonni udah ngecewain. Eonni udh berhenti main RP tapi eonni susah untuk berhenti nulis ff walau kemampuan nulis masih payah dan berantakan. Mungkin kata 'maaf' nggak cukup dan membosankan untuk Lilly, tapi hanya kata itu yang bisa eonni sampaikan sama Lilly.

Oh iya Yue udah ganti penname nya jadi Eclipse Chu, alasannya karena ingin ganti suasana baru/? Dan Yue berharap agar readers sekalian bisa mengerti dengan keteralambatan update ff ini.

.

.

.

.

Mind to RnR again?

~ Eclaipse Chu (eks Yue m00nlight) ~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tittle : Black Spot**

**Author : Eclipse Chu**

**Pair : Hunhan**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All cast are belong to themselves, parents, and god.**

**But this story is mine!**

**Warning : Yaoi! Boy x Boy, GS for some cast, Typo(s), Cerita pasaran, DLDR.**

**Summary : Luhan yang menolak untuk di jodohkan oleh**

**Orangtuanya, menerima usulan kedua sahabatnya**

**Mengunjungi suatu tempat dan akhirnya**

**Menemukan sesuatu yang **

**Tak terduga.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan satu hari yang di lakukan Luhan bersama dengan appa nya, sekarang namja itu sudah berada di Korea kembali dan masih memejamkan mata nya di dalam bath up.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur Lu?" suara itu membuat Luhan membuka mata nya enggan.

Terlihat Kai berdiri di samping nya dengan setelan kantor yang rapi dan sebuah handuk bertengger di tangan kanan nya.

"Kenapa masuk kesini tanpa ijin jongin" balas Luhan kembali memjamkan mata nya.

Jongin atau Kai mendengus kesal, kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan hingga berdiri tegak dalam keadaan naked dan busa sabun yang menempel.

"Cepat mandi dan berangkat ke kantor Luhan sajangnim, hari ini adalah jadwal bulanan pengecekan kinerja staff di kantor"

Dengan malas Luhan menyambar handur di tangan Kai dan berjalan kearah shower dan mandi.

Sementara Kai langsung turun dan ikut sarapan bersama orangtua Luhan.

Jangan heran jika antara Kai dan Luhan tidak ada rasa malu sama sekali, padahal tadi jelas-jelas Kai melihat tubuh polos Luhan.

Itu karena kedua nya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama dan juga mereka berdua sangat dekat sampai terkadang mereka saling menginap di rumah Luhan atau apartemen Kai.

"Rusa itu sudah bangun?" Tanya Hangeng sambil mengunyah nasi goreng kimchi buatan Heechul.

"Sudah appa, dia ketiduran di dalam _bath up_" jelas Kai sambil meneguk susu segar nya dan mulai makan.

Heechul menambah lagi nasi goreng Kai, "Makan yang banyak Kai, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kurus" ucap heechul sambil mengelus kepala Kai.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Heechul sangat menyayangi Kai seperti Luhan, selain karena Kai tinggal sendirian di apartemen juga karena dia sangat dekat dengan keluarga Luhan.

"Ne umma" Kai tersenyum dan makan lebih lahap.

Baginya orangtua Luhan adalah orangtua nya juga, begitu sebalik nya.

"Bagaimana reaksi Luhan kemarin appa?" Tanya Kai penasaran. Sementara Hangeng tersenyum cerah mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana Luhan sempat berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman bersama Kyuhyun.

"Seperti nya Luhan menerima perjodohan itu" jawab Hangeng masih dengan aura bahagia nya.

"Benarkah? Padahal dia menolak dengan keras sebelum nya tidak ku sangka dia akan berubah pikiran secepat itu"

Bagaimana pun Kai juga ikut senang jika Luhan bisa menerima perjodohan itu, dari cerita Heechul seperti nya pria yang akan menikah dengan Luhan orang yang sangat baik.

"Awalnya umma juga khawatir dengan reaksi Luhan tapi syukur lah semua berjalan mulus" ujar Heechul bahagia.

Sebagai ibu tentu saja Heechul ingin pendamping yang baik untuk Luhan anak tunggalnya, apalagi Luhan juga pribadi yang tertutup.

"Bisakah kalian semua berhenti untuk membicarakan aku satu hari saja"

Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara di mana Luhan sudah duduk di samping Kai dan membalik piring nya.

Dengan cepat Heechul mengisi piring Luhan dengan nasi goreng kimchi dan tak lama namja itu memakan nya dengan hening.

Tangan kiri Luhan sesekali mengutak-atik ponselnya, membuka email dan juga melihat beberapa data perusahaan nya.

"Lu, apa kau menyukai calon suami mu?" Tanya Heechul pelan.

Luhan menelan makanan nya dan melirik ibu nya sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat dengan ponsel nya. "Dia baik"

"Selain itu?" Tanya Heechul masih penasaran.

"Dia hampir mendekati sempurna dan kuberi nilai 7 dari 1-9 untuk tipe ku" balas Luhan acuh.

Tiga orang yang ada di sana saling memandang dan tersenyum, setidak nya Luhan tiidak menolak bukan?

"Kalau begitu tiga hari lagi kita akan membahas acara pertunangan kalian" putus Heechul tersenyum sumringah.

Luhan membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan serbet dan berdiri sambil mengenakan jas nya di ikuti Kai.

"Aku tidak mengatakan setuju untuk menikah atau bertunangan dengannya" Luhan pun berjalan keluar namun tangan nya di cekal sang ibu dengan kuat.

Jelas terlihat jika Heechul sangat marah dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Apa maksud mu Luhan? Bukan kah kau mengatakan dia baik!" Heechul berteriak frustasi tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Luhan.

Dengan pelan Luhan melepas cekalan tangan Heechul dan tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kali nya.

"Dia memang baik umma tapi jujur saja aku tidak mau menikah tanpa cinta dan berakhir dengan sebuah kebohongan" jujur Luhan sambil mengecup kening ibu nya dan berlalu pergi.

Sementara Hecchul terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Kai juga termenung dengan perkataan Luhan, dia tersadar ketika Hangeng menepuk pelan bahu nya. "Kai sebaiknya segera susul Luhan sebelum dia meninggalkan mu"

"Ah ne appa" dan Kai berlari keluar rumah menyusul Luhan.

Hangeng menghampiri Heechul dan merangkul pinggang istri nya dengan lembut, "Seperti nya anak kita sudah dewasa"

Heechul menatap suaminya dengan haru, "Ne yeobo anak kita sudah dewasa"

"Jadi, kita batalkan pertunangan mereka berdua?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan.

Dengan semangat Heechul menggeleng dan menyeringai, "Tentu saja tidak yeobo, karena aku punya rencana yang bagus"

Aura evil itu menguar dengan kuat di sekitar Heechul hingga tanpa sadar Hangeng bergidik takut, sementara itu di kepala Heechul sudah mulai merancang strategi.

"Tapi…." Perkataan itu Hangeng di potong dengan kecupan lembut istri nya tepat di bibir.

"Tenang saja yeobo aku harus segera menghubungi calon menantu kita sekarang dan menjelaskan rencana ku pada nya" dengan riang Heechul pergi ke kamar untuk menghubungi calon menantu nya.

Seperti nya Heechul sangat menginginkan Luhan menikah dengan pria pilihan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan rapat terlihat Luhan dengan serius memperhatikan kinerja setiap staff nya, aura tegang jelas terasa di dalam ruangan itu.

Apalagi beberapa pegawai nampak melakukan kesalahan.

"Baiklah kalian bisa beristirahat sekarang" ucap Luhan untuk mengakhiri rapat yang berjalan sekitar tiga jam lebih tersebut.

Tinggal Luhan, Kai, Baekhyun dan Yuri yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Luhan di dalam ruangan.

"Ini adalah daftar nama pegawai yang daftar kerja nya tidak bagus" Luhan menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi daftar nama kepada Yuri.

Yeoja cantik dan seksi itu mengangguk sebentar sebelum keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun segera mendekat kearah Luhan, dagu nya bertumpu di meja dengan muka lesu sambil meniup poni nya sesekali.

"Apa koleksi eyeliner mu habis tuan Byun?" Tanya Kai dengan nada mencemooh yang kentara.

Tapi namja itu masih tetap bungkam bahkan dia menggambar gambar abstrak di atas meja putih itu menggunakan jari nya.

Luhan meletakkan berkas yang baru saja dia pelajari, melihat kearah Baekhyun yang masih lesu walau Kai sudah mengganggu nya.

"Kenapa lagi hm?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya dengan malas menghadap Luhan.

"Tidak ada" jawab Baekhyun dan berjalan lesu keluar ruang rapat.

Kai mendekati Luhan, "Dia kenapa?"

Luhan berdiri dan beranjak keluar ruangan, disisi nya Kai mengikuti. "Mana ku tahu Kai" sesekali beberapa pegawai tampak menunduk hormat pada mereka.

Hanya Kai yang membalas dengan senyuman, sementara Luhan tentu saja dia hanya mengabaikan mereka semua.

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan ruangan Kai yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Presdir, sebelum membuka pintu Luhan berkata "Berani taruhan jika sekarang tuan muda Byun itu sedang tiduran di ruangan mu"

Kai terkekeh pelan dan ikut masuk ke dalam bersama Luhan, dan tentu saja tebakan Luhan selalu tepat.

Terlihat dengan jelas namja penyuka strawberry itu sedang tiduran santai di sofa ruangan Kai.

Melihat pintu terbuka Baekhyun hanya melirik sebentar kemudian memejamkan mata nya.

Luhan dan Kai duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun.

Kai tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mengkode Luhan tanpa suara yang dibalas dengusan kecil.

"Ahh seperti nya kita butuh hiburan malam ini Lu" Kai memulai aksi nya.

Luhan menyandar sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada, mata rusanya menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang tak bergerak sedikit pun. "Kurasa juga begitu Kai, bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi Black Spot club lagi?"

Mendengar nama itu Baekhyun membuka kedua mata nya dan terduduk sambil memamerkan senyum sumringah nya.

"Aku ikut!" pekik nya histeris.

"Cih! Ternyata kau tidak semangat karena namja tiang listrik itu bukan?" sebuah bantal sofa melayang kearah Kai yang berhasil di hindari namja tersebut.

Baekhyun si pelaku mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal, "Diam kau hitam".

"Apa yang terjadi heum?" Tanya Kai penasaran sedangkan Luhan memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dari handset yang menyumpal telinga nya.

Setidak nya Luhan bisa istirahat sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal melihat tingkah Luhan, "Bagaimana dengan pertunangan nya?" serius ini gosip yang cukup menarik.

Namja berkulit tan itu mendesah panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Luhan menolaknya" seperti yang sudah di duga pasti itu jawabannya.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun masih penasaran.

Bukan menjawab Kai hanya menyodorkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun yang di terima namja imut itu dengan heran.

Tapi setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di sana Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kearah Kai yang mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"Serius?" Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang seperti nya sudah tertidur di lihat dari napas nya yang teratur.

"Mau membantu tuan muda Byun?" balas Kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias "Tentu saja" _Well _semakin lama semua ini menjadi semakin menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua.

Kai mengambil ponselnya dari Baekhyun dan menghubungi nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseo" sahut Kai.

"…."

Kai masih tersenyum sementara Baekhyun sudah ikut menguping disebelah nya. "Ya tentu saja"

"…."

"Serahkan saja pada kami disini dan kau hanya perlu menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik" terdengar kekehan senang dari sana.

"…."

Mereka berdua melihat Luhan yang masih tertidur dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Baiklah, kami setuju" jawab Kai setelah melihat Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tidak lama sambungan telepon terputus, Kai dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan dan menoleh kearah Luhan bersamaan.

Seperti nya mulai besok adalah hari kejatuhan mu Luhan sajangnim batin mereka berdua serentak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Black Spot ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain pemuda berkulit pucat baru saja menerima telpon dari Heechul, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Dari apa yang baru saja di katakan Heechul seperti nya Luhan adalah tipe namja keras kepala namun sebenarnya cukup manja.

Tapi tidak masalah toh pertemuan mereka kemarin di China juga cukup berkesan untuk nya, apalagi Luhan juga mau menemani dia jalan-jalan di taman.

Bagi Kyuhyun sendiri Luhan memiliki point menyenangkan yang sangat dia sukai, yakni sifat manja yang sering dia keluarkan tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun juga menyetujui saja semua rencana Heechul, bagaimana pun dia juga ingin semua berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Kenapa harus Luhan?

Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak mengetahui alasan pasti kenapa dia bisa menyukai Luhan si namja Hello Kitty.

Padahal di usia nya yang bisa di bilang tidak muda lagi, Kyuhyun cukup banyak mendapat sinyal khusus baik dari yeoja maupun namja.

Tapi di tanggapi biasa saja oleh Kyuhyun.

Siapa juga yang ingin menolak pesona dirinya?

Kyuhyun si namja tinggi, putih, pintar, kaya dan juga sukses walaupun dia sudah memiliki anak tapi tetap saja tidak melunturkan pesona nya di mata orang-orang.

"Berhentilah tersenyum konyol seperti itu"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan nya, menoleh kepada namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantor nya.

"Ada apa memanggil ku kemari?" namja itu kembali bersuara setelah Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah nya.

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun memberikan selembar foto Luhan yang di dapat nya dari Heechul sebulan yang lalu.

Namja itu mengambil foto dan mengamati nya sebentar, sebelah alis nya terangkat bingung dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali tersenyum senang.

"Dia Luhan" jelas Kyuhyun.

Astaga! Jadi dia di panggil jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya karena ingin memamerkan foto ini padanya?

"Hei kenapa dengan ekspresi mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Namja itu mendegus kesal dan meletakkan foto Luhan di meja dengan keras, "Kalau appa kemari hanya ingin mengenalkan dia….. aku pulang"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, seperti nya dia berhasil membuat anak nya kesal tanpa sengaja.

Sebelum namja yang di ketahui sebagai anak Kyuhyun itu pergi, dengan cepat dia menarik tangan nya dan membuat nya tetap duduk manis.

"Apalagi?" geram anak nya menatap sengit Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun merangkul bahu anak nya, dia menatap anak nya yang menolak untuk menatap dia.

"Malam minggu nanti kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga nya sekaligus untuk perkenalan, dan appa harap kau bisa bersikap sebaik mungkin di depan mereka Cho Sehun" ujar Kyuhyun serius.

Sehun menepis tangan ayah nya dengan gusar dan berdiri, "Memang nya aku pernah bersikap buruk?"

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri didepan Sehun, anak nya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari nya kemudian menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Perkenalan pertama secara resmi itu hal yang penting Sehun, apalagi acara itu juga sebagai langkah awal lamaran appa untuk Luhan jadi mengertilah"

"Terserah" balas Sehun singkat dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar ruangan dengan cepat.

Mata tajam itu masih memandangi kepergian putera nya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Dia tahu jika Sehun tidak akan membuat kekacauan di acara nanti.

Sementara itu Sehun yang baru keluar dari lift segera menaiki mobil nya, tujuan nya hanya satu tempat yaitu bertemu dengan Chanyeol si namja kelebihan kalsium yang selalu tersenyum lebar.

Mobil sport Sehun melaju kencang membelah jalanan, perasaan terkejut mendominasi setelah appa nya memperlihatkan foto Luhan.

Baru saja satu hari yang lalu dia mengenal Luhan dan hampir saja melakukan sesuatu dengan nya, dan sekarang appa nya justru memberi nya kabar yang mengejutkan yaitu ingin melamar Luhan.

Dunia terasa sempit untuk Sehun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Semakin gaje dan jujur semakin kehilangan arah dan tak tahu jalan pulang/? Yang jelas minta pendapat nya, ktirik dan saran juga boleh, atau ada ide untuk ff ini juga silahkan di tulis dalam kotak review. Mian belum bisa balas review nya satu persatu, tapi yang jelas pasti di baca kok review kalian semua readers-nim.

.

.

.

.

See you in next chapter!

~ Eclaipse Chu (eks Yue m00nlight) ~


End file.
